Masks, Lies, and Despicable Deeds
by Technochocolate
Summary: Kay knows she's dying. She can feel the cold hand of death crawling upon her. Death decides to give her another chance at life. Through death, Kay learns what it really means to live. SanjixOc Rated teen because Kay is a little perv.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning:Hospitals! Death! PIRATE SHIP!?**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello! Technochocolate here! Feel free to give me harsh reviews and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters!**

 **The only character I own is Kay!**

 **Thanks for reading my first ever published Fanfiction!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **SanjixOC**

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The hospital monitor next to the bed beeped in rhythm with Kay's faintly beating heart. She was dying. At age 17, she was already deathly close to the the end of her life. She could hear the people just outside of her room. Thinking she couldn't hear them, they spoke of her impending demise. Her parents were begging the doctor to save their poor child's life, but there was nothing the poor doctor could do. She was pronounced brain dead. Kay knew that wasn't true; unfortunately she could not voice this. She was stuck. She could not talk, blink, move, or even breathe by herself. She couldn't tell them that she was still it weren't for the machine, she would already have passed. Kay had been sentenced to death by the doctor. Soon her parents would pull the plug and she would be greeted by the cold clammy hands of the grim reaper.

"My baby, oh god!" Kay heard her mother say just outside the door. "Just a little longer, I can't pull the plug, I know she-"Her mother sobbed "I know she's still alive in there, she has to be."

"Shh it's okay" She recognised this voice as her father's. Kay brightened up a little bit. At least her parents weren't fighting. They had divorced 4 years prior, maybe this would make them bond together more as a family. Perhaps once she was gone, her parents and siblings could be a family again. Kay hoped they wouldn't miss her too much. "You should get some rest, We can make a decision tomorrow."

The hallway became quiet as everyone left. Kay couldn't look but she knew she was in her room. It didn't smell like citrus anymore, it smelled like rubbing alcohol, but she could feel the warmth of her heated blanket under her body and she could see the light from her green lamp behind her closed eyelids.

" _God, how I hate this, I don't want to die. Will I simply cease to exist?_ Kay Internally shuddered " _I'm not ready, I don't think I'll ever be ready. I wish that next time my sister comes to visit, I can just wrap my arms around her and tell her that I'll survive. I want to hug my sobbing mother and wipe away her tears of sadness and replace them with tears of joy."_ Kay wanted to cry, but nothing would come out. She could not move, she could not cry, she could not do anything.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

 **Kay slipped out of consciousness.**

 **It seemed her mother wouldn't have to pull the plug after all**

Muffled noises woke Kay from her sleep ,"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Kay breathed in and then began to hyperventilate.

" _Holy Ginger! I can breathe!"_

"Answer the question girlie boy!" the man's voice repeated.

"Yes! I'm okay!" Kay was too excited to be alive to notice she had been addressed as a boy. " _Where am I? Did I die?"_ she thought to herself " _Am I in hell?"_

The man with strikingly green hair looked at her with a questioning glare."We just fished you out of the ocean, and you're okay?!" Kay noticed a group of people standing around staring at her. She was indeed in the middle of the ocean, on a strange ship. " _How did I get on a ship? What the hell is going on!"_ She looked up at the man addressing her. He had 3 swords and was wrapped in bandages. A creature that looked like a racoon pushed him out of the way.

"Let me inspect you!" the racoon creature said " who knows how long you've been in the ocean."

"Ahhh! You can talk"

"Ahhh!" The racoon creature screamed back in response!

Kay got up and ran, trying to get away from the weird creature. In her panicked enduced frenzy she ran sraight into a tall figure. "Sorr-" She began to say before she looked up and realised that in front of her was a 9 foot tall skeleton. Her eyes peered into empty sockets filled with nothing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" the skeleton responded. "Then again, I am a skeleton, so I do not have a heart! Yohohohoho!"

Kay responded with a scream and ran through the first door she could find. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran under a table. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the man preparing food in the room with her. In her panicked state she had not realised this and tried to find the quickest hiding spot possible." I can run! I can scream! I can blink!" She said to herself, not realising that the man in the kitchen was slowly approaching her hiding spot.

 **Kay's point of view**

" _What's up with everyone here! A talking raccoon and a walking skeleton?"_ I didn't hear the cook walk up to me until he was right behind me.

"You know, I can see you hiding under there." he said calmly, looking down at my huddled form. I squeaked and turned around from my spot under the table. Aside from his curly brow, he seemed to be normal. I sighed in relief. He gave me a puzzled look. "Are you the drifter my crew has been talking about? I see you've finally woken up." I nodded, too afraid to respond with much else.

" I made you some food, I thought since you were in the middle of the ocean, you would be a little hungry." I nodded in response. "Come out from under the table, I won't bite." In all honesty I was starving. I hadn't ate food in a long time. For the past couple of weeks, all of my food was given to me from a tube. I apprehensively got up and sat down at the table. The cook handed me a bowl of delicious smelling soup. "My name is Sanji, what is yours?"

I thought for a minute, then responded "My name is King."


	2. Ch2: Clothes, Mirrors, and Introductions

**Chapter 2: Clothes, Mirrors, and Introductions**

Whooo! Chapter 2! I'm So Excited!

 **Thanks for the reviews from:**

 **LunaLou**

 **kotono3**

 **praisethesunnyD**

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

I'll try to update at least weekly for you guys(However many of you there are)

Feel free to give me criticism in the reviews. I want to improve for you guys and make this story awesome.

The only character I own is Kay/King

Read at your own risk lol

* * *

The cook handed me a bowl of delicious smelling soup. "My name is Sanji, what is yours?"

I thought for a minute, then responded "My name is King."

 **Normal Pov**

Sanji looked over at the odd kid. With her brown choppy hair and thin figure, Sanji and everyone on the ship thought King was a guy. Not to mention her weird name.

" _What kind of name is that?"_ Sanji thought to himself " _I suppose I shouldn't judge. More importantly, his clothes are so worn from being out at sea."_

King started to eat the soup and was surprised at how good it was. It was her first actual meal in forever. She didn't realise how hungry she was until that point. While she was scarfing down the food she heard Sanji say something, but she didn't quite catch it."I'm sorry, what did you say?" she looked over at Sanji, soup dripping down her chin.

"I said, I can lend you some new clothes. The ones you are wearing are very worn and soaked." Sanji said, grinning at the boyish girl " I'll take you not hearing what I said as a compliment to my cooking."

She blushed a little, but it went unnoticed by the wiped of her chin and said "Sorry, this is the first meal I've had in a while." She left out the part about being in the hospital. "Also thanks, I could use some spare clothing."

Sanji gave her a concerned look. If King hadn't eaten in a while, perhaps he shouldn't have given 'em so much food. " Since you've finished, come with me. I have a couple of things that are too small for me that you can wear. However, In exchange, you have to go out and meet the rest of the crew. Deal?"

Kay thought to herself, " _Oh god, I'm so nervous. Maybe they're not all that bad. I mean, Sanji was a nice guy."_ She looked at Sanji "Okay, it's a deal. Thanks Sanji." She smiled at him. He stood up and lead the way to the boys room. Inside the room there were wanted posters on the wall. She immediately recognised the some of the people she had seen outside. She noticed that there wasn't one for the cook. King looked at Sanji as he walked toward a wardrobe. She was excited. " _Wow, they're outlaws. So hot!"_

"Here you go King." Sanji handed her a blue button shirt with a blue vest, a yellow tie, and yellow pants. He saw the look on her face and assumed she was nervous. He was confused, but then realised she was looking at the wanted posters on the wall. " You don't have to worry you know." He said while smiling. "None of us are gonna attack you or anything. Besides, I don't know what kind of monster would hurt such a girly defenseless boy."

King smiled, but she wasn't listening past when he said he wasn't gonna hurt her. She was too busy noticing how handsome he was when he smiled. She remembered the guy who spoke to her when she woke up. He was pretty handsome too. " _Zoro, huh? I wonder what it would look like if Zoro and Sanji were to ki-"_

Sanji interrupted her train of thought by waving a hand in front of her face. She looked at him and realised she hadn't been _listening. " Is there a bath I can use, Sanji?"_

" _Yeah, I suppose you can bathe before you meet the rest of the crew."_

" _Thanks."_

 _ **Kay/King's POV**_

 _Sanji led me to the enormous bathroom. It was pretty big for being on a ship. After I thanked him he left me alone. Walking past the mirror I was surprised at what I saw. My previously mid-back length hair was cut short and I looked sickly skinny. "Oh my god! I look like I'm dying. I have no body shape whatsoever. I guess being fed from tubes will do that to you." I began to take off my worn clothing and rinsed off before relaxing in the enormous tub._

After bathing I dried off and put on the clothes Sanji had graciously given me. "I wonder if they smell like him~!" I was about to smell them like the creep I am when my nose began to bleed. "OH SHIT!" I ran and wiped my nose on a towel. I checked in the mirror to see if I stained the clothes. "Oh thank god. That's never happened to me before. It's probably the heat from being in the bathroom so long."

I walked out of the bathroom to see Sanji outside waiting for me. " _Oh crap. I hope he didn't hear what I said about the clothes he lent me."_ He didn't seem to be weirded out, and If he was he didn't say anything about it as he lead me back out to meet the crew. " _Oh thank the lord. That would have been awkward."_

"Alright, you ready to introduce yourself to everyone else?" Sanji said with a smile. " _God that smile is distracting! I wonder what other fun expressions I can get him to make."_

"Let's do this!"

 **Normal Pov**

King recognized most of the people outside from their wanted introducing herself to everyone she learned that the scary skeleton guy was actually a pervy skeleton guy called Brook who was the ship's musician. Chopper was the name of the Reindeer(not raccoon) who tried to treat her when she woke up. She didn't recognize the two women. Kay wondered if they also had bounties. Nami, the tall girl with the orange hair is the navigator " _and a gorgeous one at that."_ and Robin a raven haired mysterious girl " _Mysteriously beautiful!"_ Kay thought to herself. There was also Franky, who built the entire ship.

"So, Chopper… How come you and Brook are able to talk?" King asked the tiny adorable doctor.

" We both have devil's fruit power. Mine allows me to talk and change my form. Brook's keeps him alive forever. Robin and our captain Luffy are also devil's fruit users."Chopper responded flashing an excited grin.

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet the rest at dinner time." Sanji stated casually. "Until then, Franky will show you around the ship while I go fix dinner for the crew."

"Alright, let's go! I'll show you how suuuuper my creation is!" Franky exclaimed leading Kay out of the room.

 _ **Omake:**_

I stared at Sanji's rear as he lead me to the bathroom liking what I saw. As we neared the bathroom I didn't realize Sanji had stopped. When he turned around I looked up to see he had caught me in the act. "Like what you see?" I could only nod in response. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Wanna join me, cook?" I said with an impish grin. I grabbed Sanji's hand and lead him to the bathroom. The only response from Sanji was a shocked expression before he bolted. "Okay then!" I yelled down the hall " A simple no would have sufficed."


	3. Ch3: Luffy! Luffy! OMG LUFFY JUST STOP!

**Chapter 3: Luffy! Luffy! OMG LUFFY JUST STOP!**

Hey.. Hahaha! Sorry ;P. I know I'm bad. I said I would update a lot. My only excuse is that I started watching HxH and 7 Deadly Sins and that has been a big distraction Lmao. Enjoy chapter 3 that should have come out like 5 months ago. I've been writing it for forever. I hope you like the beautiful and perverted King/Kay.

* * *

 **King/Kay's POV**

Franky began to lead me around the ship, and I have to say, this was a big improvement from the dark black nothingness I'm used to. We had been walking around for a little while and he mostly led me to places I've been before like the boys room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. We came up to a fancy door and walked into a beautiful bar with a giant fish tank. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for a boy with a straw hat drooling while staring at the fish.

"I'mm sooo huuunggrryyy" the boy said, saliva dribbling off his chin and onto the wooden flooring.

"Hi, my name is Ka-ing..ahem.. King." I said, trying to be civil despite his drooling. It's not right to judge from first impressions. ' _Haha, now everyone thinks my name is King, perfect for when I rule with an Iron Fist! Just kidding!_ _(probably)'_

"Oh hi! hehehe, My name is Luffy. I'm the Captain." he said, looking me up and down " You look weird. Are you really a King? Want to join my crew?"

"..."

"Luffy! you can't just ask him to join the crew! You've known him for less than a minute!" Franky exclaimed. " This is our idiot captian, Luffy. You can ignore him if you-"

"Yeah, why not. I'll Join." ' _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! FOOL! Now all of your pirate crew is mine! Bwahahahaha!'_

"Oh well, I guess it's fine then." Franky sighed. I could tell he was used to things like this from him."Luffy is Luffy I guess"

"I'm not actually a King though, it's just my name. Is that alright?" I asked trying to be polite. Looking at him, I'd guess that he's younger than me, but I'm not sure anymore. If he is the captain, he is probably at least my age. i suppose right now, I don't even look my age, all stringy and such.

"Awwe, What?" Luffy looked disappointed. He walked a little closer to me and grinned "That's okay though. Let's go tell the rest!" He grabbed my hand and we began running to the deck. It had been forever since I'd ran so hard. It took my breath away but it was so much fun. When we were on the deck Luffy looked at me and smiled again. "EVERYONE! THIS IS KING AND THEY ARE PART OF OUR CREW!" This caught everyone's' attention.

"WHAT!?"

 **Normal POV**

"WHAT!?" Usopp fell out of the bird's nest from shock. Everyone else seemed to take the news quite well.

"Well.. Luffy will be Luffy" Nami said from her seat next to Robin. She began to walk over with a drink still in her hands. It took a lot of effort from King not to drool at the sight of her. She had gorgeous long orange hair and was wearing a seductive bikini top. Kay decided that if she had died and this was heaven, she was alright with this outcome. "My name is Nami. The one that just fell out of the Crows nest is Usopp. That's Robin behind us reading and the one over there who hasn't bothered to even wake up is AssZoroHole. I suppose you already met our idiot Captain." Nami said with an outstretched hand which King shook promptly.

"My name is King." Kay said with a cocky smile " but you can call me whatever you like."

Nami opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut off when the door to the kitchen was opened. "Dinner is ready you guys." Sanji called out to the crew. Luffy sped into the kitchen as fast as humanly possible, which for him was apparently very very fast.

 **King/Kay's POV**

I wanted to speak with Nami, but I guess since we are part of the same crew, I'll have more time later. I wasn't very hungry. The soup from earlier had filled me up quite a bit. One of the many great benefits of being stuck in a hospital bed for god knows how long. Though apparently I was stranded out at sea? I won't question it.

Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. Everyone was served something that looked like spaghetti, except me."What is this?"

Sanji looked over and smiled "Well, I had given you some light soup earlier, so I figured you wouldn't be that hungry. I made you some chamomile tea instead. Would you like some more food?"

Shaking my head, I blushed while looking down at my tea. "Thanks Sanji." I began to drink the tea while thoughts swarmed through my head. ' _Oh my god! Why is he so beautiful. Such kindness towards this strange ocean girl. So many perfect creatures. Ahh~ why am I such a pervert._

Apparently Brook ate despite being a skeleton, which just looked very messy to me. Luffy didn't seem to mind however and ate all the food that fell out. ' _gross, skeleton spaghetti'_ No one's food was safe. Luffy began to grab at everyone's dishes while they weren't looking. Nami seemed very livid at Luffy's abhorrent behavior.

"Whaett mfff demnnn Kmmmff" Luffy said while looking my direction.

"SWALLOW YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU TALK." Nami and Sanji yelled.

Luffy just smiled as he swallowed his mouthful of food. "King, Since you are a part of our crew.. What is your dream?"

At this I grinned. I had the best answer. "Well.. Isn't it obvious Luffy." I grinned at him.

"Wait. You're a crew mate now? Yohohoho!" Brook said with a laugh. Sanji and Chopper also looked at me with surprised expressions.

"Yeah, Luffy asked me to be a crew mate not too long ago. I agreed because I thought it would be a lot of fun!" ' _also because I wanna rule the world and I have to start somewhere. hahahahaha!'_

"Everyone, Quiet. I want to hear King's dream." Luffy said in my direction with an excited grin on his face.

' _Well then. Everyone will learn of my evil aspirations eventually. Why not now?'_ "Okay Luffy. Let's say our dreams at the same time!" Luffy nodded his head. "On the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

"I WANT TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

This is a SanjixOC still btw. I'll get there eventually. I just wanted to properly introduce her to the crew but it is hard and I'm bad at this so sue me k. Don't actually sue me I'm poor. Stay Tuned (or not you don't have to) Lmao.

Thanks demikooo and AnneTesla for reviewing my crappy story.

Keep reviewing and I will totally mention you in my next chapter (which will take from 2 to 60 days lmao I am sorry I am bad.)


End file.
